1000 Words
by Mayuna
Summary: Kind of a sequel to 'Hazy Dreams' kind of not. If you haven't read that one though you'll be lost. Songfic. Mild language.


_This is kind of sequel to 'Hazy Dreams' but not quite. This is my song fic. The song is '1000 Words' as sung by Yuna in FF X2, the only part that actually made the game worth playing but that's just my opinion. _

Soon after Keaka stopped documenting Mayu's life she began transforming. At first it was nothing big just a reddish lock of hair among her orangey blonde or her light blue eyes took on a slightly green tone.

"I know what you mean. I find myself having trouble controlling Yoko these days as well." Kurama confessed to her. They sat on a bench in the park hand in hand talking softly.

"I'm worried that eventually I'll completely transform and won't be able to return to my human form." Keaka said after a moment's silence.

"Have you been able to pin point the cause of these occurrences?" Kurama asked.

"What do you mean?" Keaka asked turning her gaze to look at him.

"Before I transform into Yoko I feel anger. All the emotion that I've been able to simply dismiss all these years, I can feel it surging in my veins beckoning him to come out." Kurama said glancing down at the ground. Keaka thought back to the past week when she noticed her hair had begun to change. She had been in school. That stupid buck toothed bastard teacher was on her ass about some thing or another. Keaka had felt not angry but sad. Sad that she was always singled out amongst her classmates. Just yesterday as well Shizeru had been yelling at how stupid she was for taking up Yusuke's job as tantai, being that he had been fired. She had run up to her room and looked in the mirror to be met with emerald eyes. A deep gasp of shock had emitted from her lips.

"Sadness." She stated suddenly.

"What did you say?" Kurama asked glancing at her.

"When ever I feel sad is when I begin to transform a little." Keaka watched Kurama's eyes flash as his genius mind calculated what she had just said.

"It would make sense. Mayumi died in sorrow perhaps she still feels that way."

"So since I've tapped into her whenever I feel deeply hurt she comes out."

"Precisely."

"If I transform completely though will it just be a physical resemblance or will it be her?" Keaka said to herself. Kurama shrugged.

"That we won't know until it happens." He stated.

"Kurama do you think I should try and suppress this or just let it run its course?"

"That is up to you. Keep in mind that Mayumi Taisho was a cold demon whom stopped at nothing for power." He said. Keaka let go of his hand pulling back as if she had been stung.

"No. That's not true. Mayu did it for Yoko. To make him happy, well at first before she was tricked. If she really was even tricked." Keaka said under her breath.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kurama asked flatly.

"I don't know! All I know is that Mayu wasn't as evil as she has been made out to be." Keaka said her heart beats quickening in her chest.

"Calm down Keaka please." Kurama said noticing her eyes flashing with green sparks as her hair suddenly flowed around tumbling over her shoulders in an invisible breeze that didn't exist.

"No I will not stand here and be accused of such things especially not from the little bastard that Yoko took possession over!" She yelled jumping to her feet. In an instant Keaka's mouth dropped as her hair turned blood red in color. Kurama stood up and extended his hand.

"You must calm down please." Keaka stepped back shaking her head feeling small electrical shocks through out her body.

"We must leave Keaka before you transform completely." Kurama said trying to take her in his arms. Keaka shook her head more violently and ran away. She ignored Kurama's yells and quickly out ran him. Her speed picked up moving faster than she thought possible.

"_Don't worry Kesaki. Let me handle this." _

"Okay Mayu." Keaka said shutting her eyes tightly. Mayumi sped towards the forest that lay on the outskirts behind their school. More than likely Shuichi knew she had completely transformed and who knew maybe he'd send Yoko after her.

"One can only hope." Mayu said to herself sitting on a sturdy bough. Her long red hair whipped around her playfully as she welcomed the suns warm rays stinging her pale skin.

"Mmmm, it's been so long. The sun is so comforting." She said

"So you finally transformed." Hiei stated across from her. Mayu had known he was there but the little demon posed no threat to her. She cracked open an eye.

"For now." She stated.

"I always pictured you as being taller." Hiei said. Mayumi shrugged standing on the bough. Hiei smirked slightly.

"What's with you?" Mayu asked.

"Your clothes. Funny how you dress so slutty yet Keaka is so conservative." Hiei stated. Mayumi smiled.

"She just doesn't know how to live yet." Mayumi leapt to Hiei's perch to stand in front of him.

"You look different from down there." Mayu said teasingly. Hiei scowled but then grinned.

"Be careful. Keaka's shorter than me and I will make her miserable if you taunt me." Hiei said sadistically. Mayu laughed at the comment noting how cute Hiei really was.

"You wouldn't dare seeing how you don't want to provoke the kitsunes wrath."

"Something you apparently have no problem doing."

"Nothing new."

"Why do you insist on torturing him?"

"Hardly. I was the one who was tortured by him. He deserves everything that comes to him!."

"Cut the crap Mayumi. You love him and you know it. It is the reason why you committed suicide after all." Mayumi felt sudden hatred burn in her throat for the fire demon.

"Listen here you little bastard…" Mayumi began but stopped feeling Yoko's energy flare through out the forest.

"Really love to chat but it seems you have a visitor." Hiei said and left in a blur.

Yoko stealthily walked through the wooded area feeling Mayu very close to him. After Keaka had disappeared Kurama had pursued her but knew ultimately that as Shuichi he could never find her thus transforming into Yoko.

'I can not pick up on Keaka's spirit energy anywhere nor can I tap into her telekinesis. Mayu I hope you realize what you're doing.' Yoko thought as he raced towards her. It had been so long since he had seen her. He stopped as she came into sight. She was standing on a bough talking to Hiei. Her green eyes sparkled as she laughed a little probably at Hiei's expense. Yoko had to constrain himself from jumping up the tree and grabbing her. Mayu looked in his direction as Hiei left quickly as was his was. Their eyes met and locked for the first time in seventeen years. Neither moved or made a sound completely indulged in the others gaze. Yoko had come expecting a fight but what occurred next took him completely by surprise. Mayumi leapt down from her perch and ran to him arms open. She tightly wrapped her arms around his neck dangling from the ground.

_I know that you're hiding things using gentle words to show to me_

_if words were like a dream but dreams could never fool me not that easily._

"I hate you Yoko Kurama. I hate you." Mayu said quietly against his shoulder.

"Nice to see you too Mayu." He said softly.

"Yoko..I…never even said…good-bye to you when you fled out the door." Mayumi said holding onto him tighter.

"I couldn't tell if you comprehended anything I said to you in that moment." Yoko stated.

"I was listening. I just didn't understand what you meant when you said you were going to the ningen kai " Mayumi said softly.

_I acted so distant then didn't say good-bye before you left but I was listening,_

_You'll fight your battles far from me far too easily._

"Yoko. I'm sorry for everything. I'm so so so…." Mayumi said finally breaking down.

_Save your tales cause I've come back I could hear that you whispered_

_as you walked through that door but still I swore to hide the pain _

_when I turn back the pages journey might have been the answer_

"Shhhhh. Mayu it was years ago and quite frankly I don't want to hear it." Yoko said.

"That day I felt numb. Even before you showed up I just…couldn't really….believe..it felt surreal. My mind was screaming when you left but my mouth just wouldn't work." Mayu said glancing into his eyes.

_What if i cried my eyes out and begged you not to part_

_but now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

The pair stood in silence for a moment enjoying each other's warmth.

"So many things left unsaid." Yoko said more to himself than to Mayu.

_A thousand words call out through the ages_

"Even after you were gone sometimes I could swear I would hear your voice." Mayu said.

_They'll fly to you even though I can't see_

_I know their reaching you so send it on super wings._

"I know what you mean. Their have been nights where I've awoken and have felt your arms around me but it quickly fades back into whatever dream I was having."

_Oh a thousand words, _

_One thousand embraces will cradle you even though you're not near me_

_they seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever._

Mayu's embrace became loose and her eyes hazy with tears.

"So many things left unsaid and now it's too late." She said.

"What do you mean?" Yoko asked tightening his arms around her.

"Our time is over Yoko. We screwed up. This is Kesaki and Shuichi's time." She said shortly before she choked up.

"Yes. I know." Yoko agreed.

_Oh a thousand words have never been spoken_

"However it is never too late Mayu." Yoko said kissing her deeply. Mayu relished in the softness of his lips and warmth of his tongue tangling with hers.

"No matter what I will always love you Mayumi. I always have and I always will. I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm sorry for being so cryptic in the past but I thought it was just a game between us. I didn't actually think you would have me killed but that is my fault for underestimating you." Yoko said in a single breath. Mayu sobbed against his shoulder.

"I love you Yoko with all my heart and I'm sorry for not trusting you." Mayu said quietly.

_Oh a thousand words have never been spoken, _

_They'll fly to you, _

_They'll carry you home suspended on super wings_

"Good-bye Mayu. Never forget how much you mean to me and that I know if we had both not been so foolish we could have had a wonderful life together," Yoko said feeling himself begin to transform back into his human form. Mayu nodded slowly feeling herself slip away into whatever subconscious she existed in Kesaki's body.

Keaka and Kurama loosened their death grips on one another and gazed into each others eyes. Keaka's eyes filled with tears still feeling the effects of Mayu's emotions.

"It's alright." Kurama said smiling softly wiping her face and kissing her softly on the lips.

"I know." She said. The pair quietly walked out of the forest with out much said between them both in deep thought. They walked to Kurama's house and were both grateful no one was there yet. They sat on the couch side by side holding hands staring straight ahead.

"Keaka I don't want what happened to them to well happen to us." Kurama said abruptly startling her. She turned her gaze to him.

"It won't." She said.

"How can you be so sure? With our lifestyles and all it wouldn't take much to break us apart." He said not his usual calm composed self. Keaka smiled a bit climbing into his lap.

"Do you trust me?" She asked kissing him lightly.

"Yes." Kurama replied.

"Do you love me?" Keaka asked kissing him again.

"Yes." Kurama whispered again.

"Then we already have not made the mistakes of the past. Right?" She said with a smile. Kurama nodded.

"Yes you are right."

_It's been a 1000 words called out through the ages_

_They'll cradle you, they'll swallow the lonely _

_They'll hold you forever_

"They never said how much they loved each other…" Keaka said trailing off.

"A mistake I will never make with you." Kurama said softly kissing her. Keaka smiled running her fingers through his hair.

"Same here."


End file.
